memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Phage (episode)
Neelix is attacked on an away mission by an alien who removes his lungs. Captain Janeway sets out in pursuit and learns that the aliens, the Vidiians, suffer from a deadly phage which is slowly destroying their population, so they harvest organs from other species to survive. Summary After identifying a rogue planetoid that Neelix says has dilithium available for mining, is en route as Captain Janeway and Chakotay are discussing rations and what they had for breakfast. Janeway hasn't yet had anything, and is on her way to her private mess hall. She enters to find Neelix has converted it to a kitchen, and is preparing meals for the crew (without prior permission). Chakotay interrupts their conversation as they near the planetoid and calls for her. Neelix leaves with her, leaving the duties to Ensign Parsons who is rather distraught at the mess left for him. Janeway arrives on the bridge, and Harry Kim confirms that there are dilithium readings available, while B'Elanna Torres shows subterranean caves with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Chakotay confirms the readings, showing it as a Class M. Precise readings are difficult at best, but Torres estimates about 500 to 1,000 metric tons of raw ore available. Neelix exclaims that it is just as he said. Janeway then sends Chakotay down to the planet's caves with an away team, and advises Torres that she'd better get her refinery on line to prepare for all the ore they are about to bring up. Kim, Chakotay and Neelix (after begging to go) beam down and begin searching for the dilithium. After beaming down to the caverns, Chakotay discovers several large pockets in the vicinity. They split up and start taking geological scans, and are advised to keep their comm channels open at all times, while staying within 50 meters of their split off point. Neelix while following his tricorder's readings, sweeps the direction that he's chosen to search in. As he's walking along, behind him a wall disperses to reveal a corridor protected originally by a holographic image and force field, while the occupant is seen leaving his hiding place to go after Neelix. Chakotay has contacted Kim and is explaining that he's found dilithium signatures, but there's no raw ore visible. Kim, meanwhile, is running a geostratal analysis of the rock, coming to pretty much the same conclusion: no dilithium. Neelix then contacts Chakotay saying that he's found something: a large cavern about twenty meters from his position. Reading a huge dilithium formation, even against Chakotay's warning, he proceeds anyway. Upon entering the cavern, Neelix finds the same thing as the other two: nothing. Exasperated, and scanning about with his tricorder and his arm-mounted flashlight, Chakotay voices his assumption and says that he's had enough. He then calls for Kim and Neelix to head back to the entry point so that they can return to the ship. Neelix interrupts Chakotay, says that he's found some unusual readings from a rock face. Traces of organic energy are present, and seemingly about two meters into the rock. Chakotay is urgent in his warning, telling Neelix to get back to where he and Kim are. Ignoring them, Neelix turns away from the rock face as the field disperses and shows a figure standing with a device pointed at Neelix. Unaware of the newcomer, Neelix spins to face the newly-opened hallway, in shock that there's no longer a rock wall. The figure had ducked away into the shadows and lurks close by. As Neelix walks toward the entry to the corridor, the figure once again raises the device behind him. As Neelix spins around to see him, he fires at Neelix, removing his lungs surgically, but at a distance by a wave of energy. Chakotay hears something, and asks what was wrong; as he gets no answer, he rushes off toward Neelix's location, calling for Kim to follow. They find Neelix on the ground, flailing about, obviously in some kind of shock and unable to breathe. Beaming directly to sick bay, The Doctor comes over toward Neelix who is now struggling on the bed, orders a blood-gas infuser. Ordering Kim to hold Neelix still, he injects Neelix as he starts slipping into a coma. The Doctor states to Chakotay that he's only got a short time before dying since his lungs were removed. Janeway takes an away team down to the planetoid to investigate. It doesn't take long until Janeway discovers and breaks through the highly-sophisticated force field masked as a rock. On board Voyager The Doctor creates holographic lungs for Neelix, but Neelix wont be able to move because the computer can't compensate for any body movements whatsoever. Back on the planetoid the away team discovers an organ storage facility. They find a door leading out of the facility where Janway’s tricorder picks up a life sign twenty meters ahead. The Vidiian manages to escape by erecting a force field with the away team can't disrupt. Janeway picks up some kind of device the Vidiian dropped. The Vidiian manages to leave the planet and Voyager lays in a course for pursuit. The Viidians try to escape in a hollowed out asteriod with Voyager in persuit. Janeway orders Paris to enter the asteroid but once inside discovers numerous reflections of the Vidiian ship and Voyager. Unable to tell which one of the ships is the real one, Tuvok devises a plan to use the Voyager's phasers on low power like a search light to find the hostile ship. Once found, the Vidiians surrender and come aboard Voyager. Unable to retransplant Neelix's lungs back into him, the Vidiians offer their extensive medical knowledge to help try and save him. After, according to the Vidiians scanner, everyone of the senior staff is capable of donating a lung, but it is Kes who steps in as the donor. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 48532.4. We’re on our way to a rogue planetoid which Mr. Neelix tells us is an extremely rich source of raw dilithium. If he’s right, this could go a long way toward easing our power shortage. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. We are pursuing the alien ship from the moon. They are not responding to hails, and it appears that our two ships are evenly matched for speed. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. The aliens have successfully transplanted one of Kes’s lungs into Neelix. The dampening field has been deactivated, and I have allowed them to beam back to their vessel. We are resuming a course home. '' Memorable Quotes "They may have found a way to ignore the moral implications of what you are doing, but I have no such luxury. I don't have the freedom to kill you to save another. My culture finds that to be a reprehensible and entirely unacceptable act." : Kathryn Janeway, yelling at Dereth and Motura "If we were closer to home I would lock you up, I'd turn you over to my authorities for trial. But I don't even have that ability here, and I am not prepared to carry you forever in our brig. So I see no other alternative, but to let you go." : Kathryn Janeway, yelling at Dereth and Motura "If I ever encounter your kind again, I will do whatever is necessary to protect my people from this harvesting of yours. Any aggressive actions against this ship and its crew will be met by the deadliest force. Is that clear?" : Kathryn Janeway, telling Dereth and Motura to take a message to their people "Anybody find Neelix's lungs yet?" :-'The Doctor' "Indefinitely? You mean I... could be in here the rest of my life?" "Yes." "But we're trying to find the aliens that did this to you. The Captain is doing everything she can." "Well... hrm, if I'm going be in here a while, now is as good a time as any to tell you. Your ceiling is '''hideous'." "''I didn't design the room, I just work here." : - Neelix, The Doctor, and Kes "According to my scans, you are not here." "Believe me, I wish I weren't." : - Dereth and The Doctor "He's just one big hormone walking around the ship." : - Neelix, warning Kes about Tom Paris "Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. I'm only adjusting the restraint." "I'll try to contain my disappointment." : - Neelix's sarcastic response to The Doctor Background Information * The exterior of the asteroid the Vidiians used for cover is a reuse of the asteroid shown in . * This episode marks the first appearance of Neelix's galley. He creates the galley by converting Janeway's private dining room, doing so without permission. * Part of The Doctor's dialog indicates that the replicators can be used to replicate new, or at least artificial, organs. Specifically the Doctor says "Our replicators can't produce compatible artificial organs...", referring to Neelix. As replicators are known to be unable to replicate living tissue it is possible that the Doctor was referring to organs similar to Captain Picard's artificial heart. * The name originally scripted for the Vidiians was "Vaphorans." Dereth clearly mouths the word "Vaphoran" in Voyager's transporter room, but "Vidiian" was subsequently looped over it. (Star Trek: Voyager Companion) *The rogue planetoid shown early in the episode has a very distinct terminator, despite being (by definition) not part of any solar system. * It is during this episode that Neelix loses both his lungs, only to have one donated to him by Kes. Keeping with continuity, the fact that Neelix has only one lung is never forgotten throughout the entire seven-year run. * While Neelix asks The Doctor whether he is programmed to sing, The Doctor rolls his eyes in irritation. Later in the series The Doctor programs himself to be able to sing, and, in fact, is quite proud of his singing abilities. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.3, catalogue number VHR 4003, . * As part of the VOY Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Cully Fredricksen as Dereth *Stephen B. Rappaport as Motura *Martha Hackett as Seska Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars * John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa * Unknown actor as Michael Parsons References 47; asparagus; biobed; bio-probe; bio-scanner; blood-gas infuser; captain's private dining room; class 3 organism; counselor; cytoplasmic stimulator; dampening field; darvot fritter; dilithium; dilithium matrix; egg; eggs Benedict; electromagnetic interference; holographic emitter; honatta; hydroponics; identification matrix; immunotechnology; impulse reactor; ; ion trail; isotropic restraint; KLS stabilizer; liver; magnetic containment field; mess hall; neural resonator; neutronium; oatmeal; Ocampa; phage; phase modulation; phaser; physiology; pulmonary scanner; quantum imaging scanner; ration pack 5; Rectilian vulture; respiratory system; spinal column; strawberry; Talaxian; tomato; transporter; tricorder operations manual; type 3 phaser; Vidiian; Vidiian Sodality; Vidiian starship (2371); Yallitian |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Transplantationen es:Phage fr:Phage (épisode) nl:Phage (aflevering)